Moonlite Knight
by TragischerRomantiker
Summary: Two mortal enemies brought together by fate and fighting only to keep the other from burning in hell. Between the Vampire Huntress and the Volturi, the Cullens and the La Push packs prepare for the epic battle that never took place. WHAT. WILL. HAPPEN?
1. London

The flash of fangs and claws, and the resounding howls and snarls tore through the night as the mortal enemies fought to the death. She stood to the side, watching the match unfold before her crimson eyes. This was her fault. She had fallen madly in love with a werewolf, the sworn enemy of her own race. Although her love was unrequited she had already given her unpulsing heart to the beast, and regardless, the vampiric suitors still attempted to win her undying love.

Caius of the Volturi discovered her heart's secret flame. His disciple, Augustri happened to want her love for himself. When Caius revealed her traitorous secret to him he explained to Augustri that if he were to lay the head of the monster at his feet the woman would go unpunished. Now she gazes upon Caius's cruelty; watching in despair as her love battles for his life against a fearsome vampire whilst Caius sits somewhere laughing at her agony.

It was a gruesome battle to witness. The crack alerted her to the fact that the werewolf's razor-sharp fangs had pireced through Augustri's marble skin. His jaws snapped at Augustri's neck and the vampire's head separated from his body. Events beyond that happened so suddenly, that she hardly realized what had taken place before all that remained of Augustri was the smoke drifting through the moonless sky.

Their eyes remained on one another for what seemed like an eturnity. He was a beast, but she knew that even beasts had hearts. His appearance morphed every night the moon was invisible to the world, but it didn't matter what form he was in, his heart remained unchanged. She fixed her eyes on the wounds that adorned his body, the blood spilling into the grass at his feet. Suddenly the heavy weight of everything that had just occured hit her. The horrors played across her face, and she fell to her knees.

"Please, I didn't--!"

Her feeble appologies were worthless. He had never before trusted his life to a vampire. He now realized why their races were enemies... they were too different. He had put much effort into befriending this woman only to be betrayed. The werewolf turned his back on the pitiful excuse for a vampire. He began to take a step away from her when she cried out, "Wait! Please! I would never do anything to harm you!! I love you!! Please, don't leave me here!!!"

He could sense the truth in her words. The werewolf stood rooted to his spot. There was nothing he could do but listen to this vampiress. He had never wanted her to be anything more than an ally. To hear her words of desire pained him, perhaps even more than his wounds.

"If you won't accept my feelings then..." He waited patiently for her to continue, "Then please kill me!! If I can't love you, then I can't live!"

His ears pricked up as she said this. It was one thing to kill someone in the heat of battle for the sake of surviving, but it was another thing to murder someone intentionally; even if they asked to be killed. Of course... she wasn't really a person, now was she? She was a vampire. Not even a human being at all.

Daybreak was nearing. The two were silent until the sun peeked over the horizon. At the light's touch his wounds healed, and he transformed into a man. Still he did not turn to face her. His voice was rough and strained from the battle, but he was gentle as he spoke, "Meredith. Why would you have me? Why not one of the so many others from either of your lives who've sought your beauty with much vigor only to end fruitless?"

"Because I never loved _them_. I love _you_!"

A deep rumbling resounded from the back of his throat. She knew he was chuckling at the simple-minded answer she had responded with. He moved to look at the woman declaring herself to him. She was intent on keeping her eyes on his perfect face. He knelt before the vampiress shimmering in the dawn's early morning glow. His eyes were met by crimson orbs. He reached out, moving a stray strand of her equally crimson and waist-length hair behind her ear.

She removed her most valued possession from her neck. It was the only remnants of her human life. It had been her mother's necklace, and all Meredith could remember was her mother's dying gasp told her to keep it. She held the silver necklace out to him.

"Take it. I would have no one else wear it."

He eyed the silver chain and the silver piece carefully. He didn't know why she would be giving him her necklace. He took it into his palm and examined it more throughly. He found that on the other side of the silver Chinese symbol the word "happiness" was engraved into the surface. Meredith was a pale girl. He knew for a fact that she wasn't Chinese in the slightest, but he didn't argue the matter further. He wrapped the necklace around his own neck.

"You wish for me to have this even if I don't love you?"

"Yes." She knew his answer would be the death of her, but her decision was absolute. Yet one question still remained... and she had to ask it, "Do you love me?"

He made a sudden and unexpected movement, wrapping her cold body against the warmth of his own, locking her in his embrace. His low velvet voice spoke in her ear so no one but she would hear his answer, "...No."

**xXx**

The bells attached to the door jingled as a customer walked through. Mike was at the counter chatting with Bella about Renesmee. He interjected a greeting to the newcomer before continuing his conversation. Bella's nose began picking up the vague scent of werewolf, but she didn't recognize it as belonging to one of the La Push packs.

Bella thanked Mike for his time and told him she'd better get going. She wasn't keen on being around an unfamiliar werewolf. Frankly, the mere thought terrified her. The Volturi were one thing, especially when they were able to be reasoned with... but a werewolf bent on killing and disembodying her didn't sound very appeasing.

She hurried out the door, the bells chiming behind her. Mike stepped out from behind the counter, seeing his late night customer browsing through the hiking boot section.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, is there anything I can help you find?"

She peered at him from under the cover of her raven hair. Her hair only fell to her shoulder blades in length. She flipped it behind her shoulders, allowing herself to get a better look at the employee. Mike was startled by the sight of her pirecing blue eyes so heavily made-up against pale white skin. She was wearing a skimpy black corset, black leather pants, a spiked belt, clunky black boots, and a chinese necklace. It was silver and didn't quite match the rest of her ensemble. Being so pale, Mike could tell she wasn't Chinese at all, but he didn't comment on it.

She pulled a knife on him and pinned him against the wall. "Yeah. Tell me where the hell I can find those sleezy blood-suckers!!" Her accent was British.

He didn't even know where she could hide a knife on her. He was so confused, and so frightened. He didn't know what to say, all he could think about was the fact that she would probably kill him if he didn't give her an answer.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Honest!"

She glared at him, and Mike could've sworn she growled, too. "Don't give me crap! I'll ask again. Where. Are. The. _Vampires_?"

"I don't know!!"

She sneered at his pathetic existence. "Tch." She threw him to the floor, "You're of no use to me."

"P-please, d-don't kill me!!" Mike begged.

She laughed a sick, mocking laugh. "You aren't _worth_ killing. It'd be a waste of my_ precious_ time," she walked over to the door and waved, "Later."

**xXx**

Bella walked through the door, knowing too well that her family would not be asleep. Vampires could never sleep. Alice was at the door to greet her, "Welcome home, Bella!! How was your trip?!"

Bella laughed, still unused to the chime of her own voice, "You tell me."

A wide grin spread across Alice's face. "I'd say you got a little sidetract by Mike Newton." she giggled.

"Mike Newton?" Edward's voice asked from the staircase.

Bella glanced toward the staircase to find her Greek God waiting for her with open arms. She smiled. "Oh we were just talking about Renesmee." Bella explained to him.

Edward wanted to know all the details, seeing how he had to stay at the cottage with their daughter and he couldn't read Bella's mind. He glided down the stairs to greet his Goddess of a wife, kissing her lightly on the nose, then on the lips.

"I see, and what about our daughter intrigues Mike? Tell me more about this discussion of yours." He seemed to be genuinely interested in the conversation that had taken place between herself and her high school friend.

She pulled the pink plastic bottle out of the store bag. "Calamine lotion. Stops all itching. It's perfect for Nessie's chicken pox."

Edward chuckled and agreed, "Yes, perfect."

She handed the container to him and went over to the phone. Edward raised a brow into a perfect arch. Bella caught this gesture and smiled. "I thought I'd call Angela. She's studying abroad in London right now."

He didn't argue with her. Instead Edward headed up the staircase once more, followed by Alice. Bella dialed Angela's number on the silver cell phone. She listened as the other end continued ringing. She waited patiently, wondering what Angela would be doing on the other side of the world at this moment. Suddenly, the phone clicked on and Bella could hear a woman giggling in the background. Angela's voice asked, "Hello?"

"Ange? It's Bells."

"Oh! Bella!! I was wondering when you'd call!" Angela sounded somewhat worried and anxious.

"You sound worried. Are you okay?"

Bella heared Angela sigh, "No. I haven't heard from Ben in a long time. He visited me a couple months ago, but now he won't answer the phone, or respond to my emails. Bella, even the letters I write to him get returned! I don't know what's going on!!"

"Okay, okay, just... calm down." Ben wasn't the type to go disappearing like that without telling someone, "I'll go visit his parents tomorrow and see if they know anything. You said the last time you saw him was two months ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"All right, well, I'll let you know what his parents tell me." Quick to change the subject, Bella inquired, "How's London?"

"Good. I have to say, though, I kinda miss home. It's too sunny here!"

The girls laughed at that, knowing too well that the sun hardly ever shown in the little town of Forks, Washington. Angela continued, "I've met this girl named Alexandra. She's so nice, Bella!"

"Well that's good. At least you're making friends."

Angela sighed. "Yeah... but I miss everyone in Forks. Tell Edward and Alice "Hi" for me, will ya?" She added, "And Ben's parents, too."

"I'll be sure to do that, Angela."

"Okay, thanks.... well... you should probably get to sleep now. It's gotta be getting pretty late in Forks, right? Like... 12 or 1 in the morning?"

Bella's breath got caught in her throat. Not that she didn't want to sleep, but rather she couldn't. It was part of being a vampire. Bella couldn't just very well tell Angela about her little secret though. No matter how bad a liar she was, or how good a secret-keeper Angela was. Bella's mind kept recalling her visit to the Volturi. How they had told Edward that if he refused to turn her into a vampire then she would die. She didn't want that for Angela. Bella knew the consequences, but Angela didn't need to be exposed to that.

Angela's voice broke Bella out of her reverie, "Bella? Bella, you there?"

"What? Oh... yeah. I, uh, nodded off is all."

"You should go to bed."

"Yeah. Bed. Sounds good. I'll call tomorrow after I talk with Ben's parents, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Bells."

"Bye."

**xXx**

Bella clicked off the phone on her end. It was about nine o'clock in the morning. Angela knew the time in Forks was about eight hours behind the time in London. Her friend thumped her hard on the back. "Too sunny, huh?"

Alexandra's cool touch startled Angela. The British girl laughed at Angela's reaction. "Are all Americans so jumpy?" she teased.

Angela smiled. She had a rough start when she first came to London. Many of the girls wanted little or nothing to do with her. Angela was so quiet, and rarely made eye contact with anyone. She was roomed with Alexandra who had seemed thrilled with having a room mate.

_"Make youself at home!" Alexandra told her hospitably._

_"Er... thanks." Angela said with a weak smile._

_Alexandra's room was perfectly spotless. Nothing was disorganized or out of place. Even the second bed was already made. Angela wondered if Alexandra shared the room with anyone else. Suddenly, the girl came up behind her, "You can have that bed if you want."_

_"Are you the only one living in this room?"_

_Alexandra blinked, "Well... I get new room mates all the time. Everyone gets a room change, though... for whatever reason I end up scaring them away. It's okay if you don't feel comfortable here. Just let me know and I'll have the office find you a different room, okay?"_

_She seemed very honest, straight forward, and sincere as she smiled at Angela. This was something Angela really liked about her new room mate. She smiled in response, "That's okay. I really like it here."_

_"Really?! Oh that's wonderful! Here, let me help you unpack!" Alexandra was very quick to aid Angela with her things._

_"That's okay, we can unpack my things in the morning... right now I really just want to rest. It was a pretty long plane ride."_

_Alexandra's violet eyes seemed to twinkle with understanding. "Of course. I'm actually going to the store up the street. Do you need anything?"_

_"No, thank you. I'll be fine."_

_"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." Alexandra closed the door behind her as she left._

_It was convient that the English dormatory rooms were almost like minature appartments. Of course, the room itself consisted of two beds, a desk, a bathroom, and a microwave sitting on the desk. Alexandra had several books on a bookcase that was pushed up against a wall. Angela pulled_ Wuthering Heights_ from the shelf. It reminded her of Bella... it reminded her of home. Angela set the book on her bed, thinking to read it once she was completely settled in._

_She dug her bag of toiletries out of one of her many suitcases and headed into the bathroom. She set her things in the corner of the room's tiled floor. She noticed a container holding brand new contacts completely untouched. She wondered if this meant Alexandra was wearing violet contacts. At a closer inspection of the box, Angela discovered that the color of the contacts was blue. She opened the medicine cabinet hidden behind the mirror to see what was already in stock. Angela was surprised to find that several more boxes of blue tinted contacts were piled within._

_Something didn't seem quite right about Alexandra. She was hiding something. Angela could tell. What she couldn't figure out was why Alexandra would need so many pairs of contact lenses. Not to mention the fact that her eye color was violet. Unless... her eyes weren't violet at all. Angela's thoughts began spiraling, perhaps Alexandra's eyes were actually red and to prevent from scaring others she wore the blue contacts? The product of blue contacts over red eyes could possibly be violet._

_Angela placed everything back into its original spot. It was rude to go through another person's belongings, but Angela felt a little bit intimidated by her room mate's unhealthy obession with blue contact lenses. She exited the bathroom to find Alexandra sitting in the chair at the desk heating up some food in the microwave. She was wearing fashionable black sunglasses that Angela didn't remember seeing Alexandra leave with._

_"Oh there you are. Sorry the bathroom's a little ruddy." she removed the food from the microwave as it dinged, "I made you something to eat. I figured you must be pretty hungry after your long travel, yes?"_

_Angela's stomach growled in response. Alexandra laughed, "Haha, I'll take that as a yes."_

_"What is this?" Angela wondered as her room mate handed her a bowl of noodles._

_She giggled, "It's called Ramen. Try some. It's pretty popular... not to mention cheap."_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"No." Alexandra smiled, "I'm pretty picky about what I eat."_

There had been several weird things that happened with Alexandra, and Angela had never really been too concerned about it. Her curiousity was getting the better of her now. Angela looked at Alexandra's pale face highlighted with violet orbs. Her gaze was so intent that Alexandra shifted uncomfortably. "Is something wrong, Angela? You're getting all spacey."

"Actually, I want to ask you some personal questions if that's okay." Angela told her, wanting to get right to the point.

Alexandra smiled, almost as if she'd been waiting for this conversation. She took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Sure. Fire away."

"Your eyes... they're red... aren't they?"

She frowned, realizing where this conversation was going to get them. Nonetheless, she answered her interrogator truthfully, "Yes. they are."

"What about your hair... do you dye it that shade of scarlet?"

Subconsicously, Alexandra reached up to run her fingers through her waist-length hair. "No. It's completely natural."

"You're pale as the moon, and your touch is like ice. You burn through one set of contacts everyday. I've seen your speed and strength... frankly it's impossible for any human to accomplish... but thereagain..." Angela felt the tension fall as she spoke her next set of words, "you're not human."

It wasn't a question. It was an accusation. She couldn't help but smile at the American. She was so intuitive that it surprised Alexandra. Her words were spoken with much care, "You're correct."

That wasn't the response Angela had been expecting. She was speechless. Why would Alexandra admit to something of that nature. Angela waited for Alexandra to explain herself.

"I'm not human. That is true. I'm dangerous. That is also true. But, Angela, I can't tell you _what_ I am. For your own good, and also for your own good, I don't want you prying any further into this matter. If you do... you _will_ suffer a fate _worse_ than death."

Angela's eyes grew wide. She didn't know what could possibly be worse than death. "So then tell me what you can, Alexandra."

She swayed her lengthy ruby hair from side to side, "Please don't call me that. If you want to know the truth. Here it is. My name is Meredith Reinsford. I was born a long time ago. You don't need to know how long, just know that it was far longer than before your birth. I was human, like you, at one point... I was _turned_ into what I am now... a monster."

Angela laid a comforting hand on Meredith's icy shoulder, "You're not a monster. I don't understand why you would even think of yourself that way."

"You're right. You don't understand. I have taken the lives of many humans... and outlived many more."

"Did _you_ ever lose someone you loved?"

Meredith's head shot up. She instantly saw the pain on Angela's face. Meredith knew that Angela was wondering if Ben was ever going to come back. Meredith sighed and stood from her spot on the bed. She glided across the creaky floorboards to the door. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

* * *

_Please Review. It motivates me to write chapters quicker. Thanks, I hope you liked it :)_


	2. Gwenivere

Angela followed Meredith up the street. The sky was covered in a thick layer of dark clouds. She didn't ask where they were going, she only knew that this place Meredith was taking her would either add to the mystery or help solve it. Angela noticed they were about to walk through the gates of the cemetary. She followed diligently, wondering what was here that Meredith was attached to.

They stopped at a gravestone sculpted into the shape of an angel. Meredith looked up at the face of the sculpture before turning to address Angela. Her lips were set into a firm line, and for a moment Meredith almost looked as stone as the statue she stood beside. "Angela... not many tread the path I walk. It's..." she struggled to find a proper word, "unnatural."

"Unnatural?"

Meredith sighed. She knew it was a bad idea to allow the human to figure out her secret, but Meredith also knew it was always good to have an ally. That was something she'd learned long ago from a certain werewolf she'd fallen for. Angela shifted uncomfortably where she stood. Meredith smiled at this. The human instinct is to fear vampires... the prey to fear its hunter... Angela was going against the natural order of things. Meredith understood where the discomfort would sink in.

The vampire smiled, "Angela, this is my mother's resting place."

Angela gazed at the angel sculpted upon the gravestone. There weren't any specific dates as to when she was born or when she died, and if there were any they had long since faded away. Her eyes shifted to the gravestone beside Meredith's mother's. Meredith's smile remained, "And that... is _mine_."

Angela's face was horrorstruck, and Meredith's smile disappeared. She didn't enjoy scaring her only friend. Angela's voice stuttered, "Y-you mean...?"

"I am the undead. I walk in the shadows. I feed on the blood of humans! Angela say it! You know what I am, now say it!" Meredith was almost challenging her.

"V...vampire?!"

Angela was terrified now. She wondered if Meredith planned to eat her. What really happened to the girls who roomed with Meredith? Did they really get a change... or did they become dinner? Meredith was pleased by Angela's reaction. As if she could read minds she laughed. "I'm not going to eat you, if that's what you're thinking."

Angela was too stunned to respond. Meredith continued, "The idea must be repulsive to you. I understand. I'm a slave to my own thirst... however, I can control it to an extent. It takes an awful lot of willpower, though... did you know your blood smells delicious?"

The look on Angela's face was a mixture of curiousity and disgust. Meredith rested her cool fingers on Angela's shoulder. She chuckled, "Yes. A cross between a sweet honey and nectar... quite appetizing. Don't fret, though. I'd rather risk my damned soul protecting you than see you eaten. Especially now that you've "figured out" my darkest secret. Angela, listen to me! You can never breathe a word of this! Not to me or anyone else! I won't let this get you killed! All right?"

She found it hard to trust Meredith, but she nodded anyway. Meredith smiled, "Good. Now... let's go back to the dorm before the sun comes out, shall we?"

"Oh right... you can't be touched by sunlight... you'll... melt... or burn--"

Meredith's hearty laughter cut Angela off, "Are you serious? You actually believe that rubbish? No... the sun is actually quite appealing... but... if I were to stand in the sunlight it would be all too obvious that I am not human."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm... perhaps I'll show you sometime, then... but not out here. Come. Let us not waste time." Meredith led the way back to their dormatory.

**xXx**

_She sat on a pedastle meant for a Goddess. She'd never thought of herself as a higher being... merely human. No one else saw her in this way, though, and she soon came to hate herself. She sighed. She tired of the worship she received from everyone. Day in and day out. Her daily routine continued in a never ending cycle._

_Part of this routine was to help the villagers... to pray for their misfortunes to be lessened. She didn't understand why she of all people would pray for those with less worship. She refused to do such a tedious task for someone who would do mothing for her in return. She merely listened and ignored their petty lives, and she pitied them for believing she was immortal._

_"I hear, you are the Goddess I should speak with if I have an issue... I heard you can grant me anything." A man's voice came from the otherside of the curtain._

_"What is it you wish for, Peasant?" She asked half-heartedly._

_His voice came again, "Nothing. I don't want anything from you."_

_She perked a brow. "Then why have you come? For your sappy life story to fall upon deaf ears?"_

_"No. I merely came to prove a point... you are nothing more than a mortal... yet you've got everyone fooled into believing otherwise. It must be nice having everyone else eating the lies right out of your hands.... Deceitful Wench."_

_Her eyes widened. Who was this man? Why was he making these accusations? Though they were true she did not know how he had come to such conclusions... and somehow... she felt strangely grateful to him for pointing out her guilt._

_She smiled with her perfect lips, though he could not see. "Thank you."_

_"Heh. I question your identity... your very being and yet you are _thanking_ me?"_

_"Correct. I never wanted to be who I am... my life was chosen for me--"_

_"Some would kill to lead the life you do."_

_"They would." she agreed, "You are quite insightful... but no one will believe you. If you try telling anyone they will have you slaughtered."_

_"Yes... but you do realize that if they did believe me for whatever reason, you would be the one slain?"_

_"I do realize this... it does not bother me. I'd rather be slain than live as someone I'm not." she sighed, "I have told you too much. Please leave now."_

_"Will I ever get to see this face everyone so faithfully worships?" He asked curiously._

_Others who had asked the very same question had been imprisoned or otherwise severely punished. What made this man any different? She should have sent him to where the others had gone... but there was something about him that wasn't like the others... and she didn't know what it was. She was hesitant when giving her reply. "The clock tower. Tonight. Now be gone."_

_With a wave of her hand she sent him away._

She woke with a start. She hadn't had that dream in such a long time. Ruben still plagued her mind even though he'd been dead for so very long now. She ran her fingers through her raven hair before caressing the silver pendant he'd given her upon his death. Even now she remembered the words he'd said with his dying gasp as he held the necklace out to her.

_"Take it... I never stopped loving you... Gwenivere.... Stone...."_

She should have hated him. Hated him for this damned curse he'd put on her... but she knew in her heart she could only forgive him. Ruben had no other choice but to condemn her to the same fate he suffered. He was her best... and only friend. And he died... saving her from being slain by Caius's lackies.

Filthy vampires. Hunting down werewolves for sport! Gwen would have her vengence... and she would relish it. But as they said... revenge was a dish best served cold. If she wanted the bloodsuckers gone for good she'd have to do it herself. Much patience was needed. However, the huntress had all the time in the world... after Ruben's curse was set on her she'd really become immortal... however... by the time that happened she had all ready been proclaimed dead. How disgustingly ironic.

__

Ever since their first meeting on the tower, they met there nearly every night. Upon his request, they did not meet on the nights the moon did not show in the sky. She never questioned his motives for doing so, she simply let it be. On this particular night, the moon was full. He was all ready waiting for her when she arrived.

"My appologies. I hope you've not waited long." She told him.

He chuckled, extending his hand to her. "My Dear Lady, I have waited on you for much longer than you can imagine."

He took her hands in his and, beneath the moon's gentle light, they danced. His touch was like fire to her milky skin. She didn't mind, though. He smiled down at her as she followed his steps in rythm. She was always dressed in the most elegant white silk gowns. He stared into her hypnotic sky eyes. She had captivated him ever since they'd met face to face a year ago.

"Gwenivere... do you believe love is a weakness?" He asked, twirling her around.

"Love? Why ask such a bold question?"

"I'm curious."

Their dance came to a halt. She turned her back to him and gazed up at the moon as if asking for guidance. "You ask me if I believe love is a weakness... but clearly you are asking the wrong person. For I love everyone... and in loving everyone, I love no one. To me, love is an emotion that does not exist... if it did I would become biased, and my duties would be impacted by my decisions... by remaining impartial my emotions won't guide my actions. Therefore, if you take my opinion for what it's worth... yes. I believe love can be a weakness."

She faced him once more to find a tear rolling down the side of his face. She'd never seen him cry before. Immediately Gwenivere regretted her words. She didn't enjoy seeing her only true friend in tears. Obviously that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

His face was full of sorrow; a window to a darker world. He looked as if he'd commited a mortal sin. She hastened to amend. "Please accept my appo-"

"No." He cut her off, "Don't appologize... I guess it just makes me weak in your eyes."

She was confused. What was he rambling on about? She thought he was one of the bravest, courageous, willful men she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. "Why would I-?"

He interrupted again, "I'm in love with you... Gwenivere."

No words came from her mouth, for she couldn't think of anything to say. He continued, "My love will burn until the day I die. You are the only woman who could grasp hold of my heart in my whole life. What say you, Gwenivere Stone?"

"To tell you I do not care about you, Ruben, would be a lie... I care for you deeply... but I do not believe my feelings for you would register as "love". I am truely sorry... your heart's content is unrequited." She could almost feel tears well in her own eyes, but she fought to keep her emotions stoic.

"And strangely... I had a feeling they were. But our time together runs short."

"Explain."

"The queen summoned me to her court. I was told to kill you... I wanted you to know how I felt."

Gwenivere's eyes shifted to the ground. So this was how her life would end, was it? Murdered by her best friend... a man who "loved" her. How traitorous the world could be; how cruel. "So..." She spoke softly, "The queen does not like to compete for beauty? A pity... she would have made a fine contestant against myself. But very well, Ruben. If you have been ordered to slay me, then there is no sense in fighting it, I will give myself up voluntarily. I do not wish for you to be unsuccessful... for I won't see you give your life to keep me alive."

He raised her chin to look into his eyes. "The queen isn't even half as beautiful as you, she is right to be envious. There is something I must tell you, though. About me. Have you ever wondered why I never wished to see you on nights with no moon?"

"Should I have?"

He chuckled, "I would have expected you to... it's because I... am a werewolf."

She raised a brow. "A werewolf? You expect me to believe that rubbish?"

"No, but believe me it's no joke. We call ourselves Children of the Moon. Werewolves are immortal; I am immortal... that's how I knew you_ were _mortal _when we first met."_

_"Why are you telling me this..."_

_"You have two options... and I will do whichever will please you, but I warn you now... neither option will be pleasent. I won't kill you... I love you too much. So I can either leave you to this life of luxury and sacrifice myself in your name.... or you can join me as one of the Children of the Moon and live... until otherwise killed."_

_"I refuse to allow you to die in my place... I'll take my chances with eternal chaos." Gwenivere brashly stated._

_He sighed. Somehow he knew she was going to pick the option that would cause him more pain.... for it would be more painful for him to endure watching her prolonged suffering than it would for him to endure the suffering himself knowing she would be safe._

_Ruben rested his fiery hands on her shoulders. "Then please forgive me."_

_His mouth latched onto hers. He kissed her passionately, lovingly. He was gentle and forceful all at once. But his antics went against what Gwenivere had always told herself, taught herself, warned herself. She had told him her opinion about love, and he seemed okay with that... but now he was forcing himself on her. It wasn't unenjoyable, but as he had warned her: it was not pleasent._

_What made his romantic kiss so painful? He'd asked her to forgive him, but for what? What was about to happen that would harm her so intensely that he would need to be forgiven for his actions? Ruben finally released her, and she began to understand what Ruben meant._

_"Wh-what's--hap-pening---to me??!!!" She asked him, alarmed._

_Her mouth felt as though someone had shoved a torch down her throat, like she'd seen gypsies do during their strange presentations to small crowds. Her body felt as though an explosion of needles had pireced her from within. She collapsed onto her side. Fire spread through her veins. What was this dark sorccery?_

_Ruben fell to his knees by her side. "Your heart will stop for two days. Enough time for me to fake your death to the queen... the third day is the last... but also the most torchering..." he didn't want to go into details of the immense pain; it was hard enough watching Gwenivere writhe on the stone floor, "But I'll stay by your side until it ends... I swear by it."_

_She screamed from the agony until she could feel her heart racing faster and faster until finally... it stopped.... her body went limp..... and everything went black. Only one thought ran through her head as the world faded out, 'he lied...........'_

_When her conciousness finally returned, her limbs were numb with a fiery pain. Her heart pulsed rapidly. As she writhed on the ground of the unfamiliar terrain the only thing she knew was Ruben had gone. Her agony continued for several hours and finally it all came to an abrupt halt. Her heart still beat abnormally in her chest, and her skin felt like fire to the touch. She took this moment to take in her surroundings. Her senses seemed to be going wild sending her brain more information than it could handle._

_She followed her nose to a pond. Gwen reluctantly gazed at her reflection. Her appearance had not changed save for the black cresent mark on her neck. 'Demonic magic...' She reached into the water to wash her sweat-soaked face. Her hand sliced open on an old piece of pottery some peasant must have poorly disposed of. It stung only momentarily before sewing the pale skin back together before her eyes. She glared at her healed hand before splashing her face with water and standing._

_She ambled on unsteady bare feet through the forest. She made her way to the mouth and discovered she had been in the Beggars' Nest, the forest only the truely desperate would dare travel through. As she gazed down at the city of bustling people. Gwen remembered that Ruben had made it seem as though she were dead. The deity had been slain. She could live life as normally as any other. Perhaps this curse was more of a blessing afterall. Gwen smiled._

_It didn't take long for her to secure a job in the market as a linnens washer. There were always job opportunities in the great city of London. But her happiness and prosperity didn't last long. The night of the full moon she transformed into a sleek white wolf with ears and tail tinged black at the tips. Gwen now fully realized the extent of the curse. But she used it to her advantage. For hundreds of years Gwen would guard over her city... until the vampires drove her from her lands. No matter how valiantly Gwen fought to protect her city, she learned the only way to protect it from famished vampires would be for her to flee._

She glared at her reflection in the store window, mainly at the black cresent on her neck, remembering the first time she'd seen it. Only now, Gwen knew what the damn mark meant. She was a Child of the Moon. Sworn enemy of the vampires that attempted to drive her race to extinction. They call her an animal... but they are no more than animals themselves.

* * *

_Well, I FINALLY updated this. Took me awhile to word Gwen's memories just right. Hope everyone likes it! Please review!_


End file.
